1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to cellular phones, and in particular, to methods and apparatus for securely accessing an automated banking machine using a cellular phone.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of automated banking machines are known for carrying out or supporting the conduct of transactions. For instance, a variety of customer service environment automated banking machines exist, such as, those for counting items received from or which are to be given to a customer. Other types of automated banking machines include those that validate items to provide the customer with access, value or privileges such as tickets, vouchers, checks or other financial instruments; or even those that provide users with the right to merchandise or services in an attended or a self-service environment.
Automated teller machines (“ATMs”) are another common type of automated banking machine used by consumers for carrying out banking transactions. A wide variety of banking transactions may be carried out using ATMs such as, for example, cash withdrawals, deposits, fund transfers between accounts, bill payment, check cashing, money order purchases, stamp purchases, ticket purchases, phone card purchases, account balance inquiries, and the like. It is ultimately the particular banking machine, the system in which it is connected and the programming of the machine by the entity responsible for its operation that determine the types of banking transactions a customer can carry out on an ATM.
Generally, cards are the most widely used instrument for accessing and carrying out transactions on automated banking machines. Such cards used for carrying out transactions on automated banking machines include credit cards, debit cards, voucher cards, club cards, shopping cards, and the like. For instance, credit cards or debit cards are the most widely used instruments for accessing one's bank or credit union account from an ATM. However, there is currently a lack in the art for allowing a consumer to easily and securely access and carry out a transaction over an automated banking machine, and in particular over an ATM, using a cellular telephone (cell phone).
As the popularity of cell phones increase, together with new developments in cell phone technology, it is forecast that cell phones will be used more and more to replace the functions of these various instrumentation used to access and carry out transactions on automated banking machines, including ATMs. A number of advantages exist for replacing the numerous credit, debit, voucher, club and shopping cards, and the like, carried by consumers with cell phones that are capable of carrying out such functions. For instance, consumers will be able to carry and be responsible for fewer items, it reduces the risk of and amount of card loss, as well as reducing the risk of card theft, and it also reduces the number of pin numbers or card identification numbers the consumer may need to remember.
Thus, as the use of cell phones continue to proliferate and extend into the field of accessing automated banking machines, there exists a need in the art for easy, fast, safe and secure methods and systems for accessing and carrying out transactions on automated banking machines using cell phones.